


Amsterdam

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Amsterdam was magical.





	Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacularMetteld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/gifts).



> Just a little drabble

Amsterdam was magical.

Wives and children left behind in the hotel, they had the night to themselves. 

They had a lazy dinner at an outdoor cafe, followed by a canal cruise just for two in a private boat. They sat close together, thighs touching as they leaned back and watched the city go by.

Afterwards, they walked across a bridge and strolled through a park under the stars. When Link’s hand snuck its way into Rhetts, fingers entwining, Rhett only smiled and kept walking, no need to acknowledge the act, despite how new it was.

They found themselves at a quaint and quiet pub and drank long into the night. When Rhett’s lips finally met Link’s, it didn’t surprise either of them.

Amsterdam was magical.


End file.
